


Seraph

by Coris_Dia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albinism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Families of Choice, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coris_Dia/pseuds/Coris_Dia
Summary: A daughter of a fallen angel and a sadomasochistic clown has descended on a spider.Then, the young man smiled serenely at the child. "My name is Chrollo Lucilfer. I welcome you, Lycoris Radiata to Phantom Troupe as 13th member."The child is looking for entertainment and some connections with other people. Will she find what she searches?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fiction and let's say I'm not good with words. But I will try to give my best! All rights reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi and I don't anything except my original character(s) and my account.
> 
> Once and for all, enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of child's life, rainbow by a spider and a clown.

A child with wavy snowy white hair walked silently into a run-down cathedral. The cathedral looked disarray with rubble and debris littered all over the dirty mosaic floor, but artistic with the illustration of angels appearing to shepherds engraved on the white wall and meticulously cut coloured glass, kaleidoscopic windows.

In the said run-down cathedral, a young man with black hair and grey eyes was reading a book while sitting on a slab. The young man was wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and a fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body, while the coat is imprinted with the golden St. Peter's Cross on the back. 

He looked up and saw a child stood before him impassively. He felt the need to let up his guard around the child. After all, he never sensed the child until she stood before him. It's like the child doesn't have any presence except she has, but he just senses her when she's before him. This isn't an ordinary child. This is something else, the young man thought cautiously. "Ah... You don't need to keep you guard up with me. I won't injure you." The child said nonchalantly but the young man can sense something menace in her tone.

He asked the said child, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The child answered softly, "A daughter of a fallen angel and sadomasochistic clown. I want to join Phantom Troupe."

A daughter of a fallen angel and a sadomasochistic clown? Is that her parent? A weird combination but dangerous. Where is her parent? And why is she here? Did she know I'm Phantom Troupe leader? He contemplated on the child's word before asked again, "What is your name? And may I see your face?"

"Lycoris Radiata." The child answered softly and swept her fringes behind her ears. She looked at him with her eyes wide open. Her eyes contained sclera that unusually pitch-black with golden coloured for her right iris and violet for her left, making her looks like a phantasm. She has a sickly pale coloured heart-shaped face with small thin lips, contrasts with her sclera strikingly. The young man felt astonished and awestruck. The child looks ethereal and pure with her physiognomy and her appearance. She just wears a long white cotton dress down to her knees. Bandages are covering her limbs and her neck completely without showing any of her complexion except her face. She doesn't wear shoes, just barefoot. 

The young man thought, Such a pure child. Where did she come from and what is her reason to join Phantom Troupe? Has she ever kill a human? There's a said, appearance can be deceiving, but I never thought I will see with my eyes this early. "Is there any reason for you to join us? What benefit will Phantom Troupe get from you?" He asked with curiosity laced in his tone.

"I want a family because I'm boring wandered around the world alone, I guess. And surely it would be fun to play with you." The child grinned like a Cheshire cat, though her grin never reaches her lifeless eyes. "You would have another powerful creature joining you, your work will be easy and you will have a child with an appearance like an angel to brighten your troupe. It's a win-win situation, right?" The child asked with a softly monotonous voice.

"Those wishing to join the group can do so by killing a current member, thereby replacing them. You didn't come here without knowing this, right? Have you ever killed a person?" The young man asked curiously. He needed to access the child strength but he doesn't want a fight break in here. It wouldn't do to lose their member with no reason. "Hn... You do realize that if I want, I can slaughter Phantom Troupe, right?" The child answered nonchalantly as if she doesn't threat the troupe's leader.

There's no wrong with addition member. And the child looks so lonely, like a lifeless marionette abandoned in the corner dark room. Her parents likely already died, even though that sound illogical. Or they have abandoned her. Phantom Troupe would do her nothing good but at least, she will be at our side. Then, the young man smiled serenely at the child. "My name is Chrollo Lucilfer. I welcome you, Lycoris Radiata to Phantom Troupe as 13th member."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : I would love kudos and comments from you guys. :>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child will start her journey now!! Enjoy it!

A child with a beam adorned on her face skipped down the path into a run-down cathedral while holding a fairly young man's hand. The child was wearing a coal-black tent dress down to her knees over a white long-sleeved top with a black legging and black military boots. She wears two pitch-black hair clips to keep her wavy snowy hair out of her heterochromatic eyes. She also wore bandages at her limbs and neck, covering her sickly pale skin excepted her angelic albino face.

The young man has an appearance is similar to that of a magician or jester. He is tall and has light skin and a very muscular physique. His attire was adorned with various suit symbols like a playing card on the front and back torso. He wore face paint of a star on his right cheek and a teardrop on his left cheek. The young man also has long, pointed nails, giving his hands a claw-like appearance, hinting at his sinister nature. His hair colour was crimson red with pink bubblegum tinted the tip and he has glowing citrine eyes.

All members sat around while engaging something to fill their leisure time. Uvogin was arm-wrestling with Nobunaga on a fallen piece of a slab, Shizuku was reading a book beside Bonolenov who were chatter quietly with Kortopi, Shalnark was playing a game console with Feitan and Phinks while the others were dispersed throughout. However, when a pair of a young man and a child walked and stood before their leader, most of the members were paying attention to what the two members were saying to the boss while continuing on their activities.

"Heyya, Chrollo-nii san!! Did you know me and Hisoka are going take the Hunter Exam?" She released her hold on Hisoka's hand and hugged Chrollo on his torso.

"Ah, I see." The man lifted her up and put her on his lap before smoothing his fingers through her wavy snowy hair. "How long are you going?"

"I don't really know. I think, maybe around fortnight? Anyway, I'll be going with Hisoka and Illumi this time. So, don't worry about me too much. I can take care of myself as an adult can." The child pouted and jumped from Chrollo's lap. She stood before everyone else and shouted, "Hey, everyone!! I'll be going around fortnight with Dad for Hunter Exam! So, miss me, please!!"

A short young woman with a petite build stopped threading her needle and walked to the child. She patted her head and said, "Have fun and please scold your dad when he doesn't behave." The girl said with an expressionless face and looked at Hisoka before continued looking at the child. The child grinned from ear to ear hearing the young woman 'request'. "That goes without saying! I will miss you, Machi nee-san. So, you better miss me back!!" The child replied cheerfully.

Hisoka rolled his eyes at the child shenanigans and looked back at Chrollo. "There you go.♠ Anything you want to say before we depart?♣"

"No. Just comes back before August 31st," Chrollo uttered tonelessly before opened his book at where he bookmarked. "Coris, enjoy to your heart's content." Chrollo continued with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you bet it! Bye, everyone!!" The child was waving frantically to everyone in the chamber before gripping Hisoka's hand. "Let's go, Dad! We wouldn't wanna be late for the exam!"

The elevator gates slid open with a chime revealing a cavernous tunnel-like area with another barrier wall blocked the continuous of it. A bunch of rowdy-looking people glanced at them a second before looking away. Lycoris let go of Hisoka's hand and stepped out of the elevator with Hisoka behind her. She stared around the underground passage in wonder, as she's never been in underground.

"Hello. Please take a number." A man who looks like a green bean in a suit gave Hisoka a white button with the number 44 type in black bold font on it before turning on Lycoris and gave her the same but with the number of 45 on it. "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it.” The green bean-looking man informed with a smile before walking away.

They made their's way to the side calmly. Hisoka leaned on the wall while Lycoris crouched on the ground with her palms under her chin, looking bored to death. After a few minutes, she whined and sighed tiredly. "Hey, Dad. How long do we need to wait before the exam start? I'm so boring~. 

Hisoka looked down at the child with an amused smile adorning his striking feature. "My, my...♣ What a troublesome little angel.♥ A few hours more and we might start.♠ How about you take a nap a little.♦ I believed you haven't rest for weeks.♣"

"Hn... This troublesome child is your daughter, so stopped complaining of me before I kick your ass, dad." The child muttered with irritation. She closed her eyes and stayed still in her place.

Hisoka chuckled a little behind his hand and replied, "Into the Arms of Morpheus, my little angel.♥" He folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping while keeping guard on his daughter.

Several hours later, Hisoka prodded the child on her right leg. "Rise and shine!♦" He greeted her cheerfully. The child blinked blearily her eyes, rubbing with her knuckle. She looked he stood before her with his back facing her. "C'mon.♠ Illumi already arrived and the exam will start soon.♣ Don't you want to pester him, angel?♦" Hisoka has a mischievous smile on his face when the child stood beside him.

Lycoris scanned the area around her with interest. There're lots of people, approximately 400 applicants for this year, she noted in her mind. "So, where is he? I can't wait to tickle him on his side. He looked funny last time I did that to him." The child giggled softly at her memory.

"Across there,♠" Hisoka said in response and made his way to Illumi. The child followed behind him with people stared after her. She paced up passed Hisoka before a man bumped into her without apologized, making she fell to the ground roughly. "Owie." The child squeaked blandly, her eyes dulled like a lifeless broken marionette and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

Hisoka's eyes widened at this and he immediately severed and removed the man's arms, thus making his arms converted into pink Sakura blossom petals, dancing in the air before disappearing completely. "Arghh!!" The man howled in pain, fell to his knees on the ground. 

Hisoka folded his arm and his eyes slit. "Oh, how peculiar...♠ His arms seem to have become flower petals.♥" Everyone immediately focused on him, excepted a boy who has spiky silver hair, wondering why the jester assaulted the man even though the child was who the man bumped into. "No smoke and mirrors here.♦ Do take care.♣ When you bump into someone, you should apologize.♠” Hisoka stood with arms akimbo before him, looking down on him and walking away. The man collapsed on the floor with a low thud, dead.

Lycoris got up and looked for Hisoka, bewildered for his suddenly absent. Hn... Where is he missing now? Did he want to play hide-and-seek with me? The boy with spiky silver hair and skateboard in his arm approached her from behind, wanted to catch her off guard but the child abruptly facing him. "What do you want?" The child queried with curiosity and dictate mixed in her tone. She scrutinized him with her heterochromatic eyes. "Hey, I know who you are. You're Killua Zoldyck, the third child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck." The child pointed a finger at him with a beam adorned her angelic face.

Killua flustered a second before narrowing his eyes at her. "Where did you know about that?" The child looked confused at this question as she raised one of her snowy eyebrows. "Hn... The Zoldyck Family is considered to be, by far, the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world. Why wouldn't I know about you all?"

Killua observed the child and asked. "How old are you?" She couldn't be more than seven years old with her size and height..., thought Killua. "Nine years old. I know, I know. I'm super fantastic for taking the Hunter Exam at this age and of course, I'll pass splendidly on my first try." The child boasted confidently with a smug smile on her face.

Killua speechless a second, again, before shook his head and asked. "Honestly? I seriously thought you were seven years old with your size and height. Besides, who wears a to take the Hunter Exam?" The child looked offended by his word. "Hey, don't say that!! My father did say I look adorable in dresses." 

He mused, Really? Who the hell in this world wears a dress to take the Hunter Exam? She doesn't look remarkable excepts her appearance. Well, anyone would look eccentric when they wear a dress to take the exam. Though, she does look cute. Killua asked her casually. "What is your name? You already know mine."

"Lycoris. You can call me Coris since you're Zoldyck. Anyway, see you at the Final Phase. That is if you can make to it, silver boy." The child answered exuberantly with waving her hand and walked away. The child continued finding her father through all applicants but this time, another short, fat man with tan skin greeted her. "Hello. You must be a newbie, right? I'm Tonpa."

The child looked at him and smile. However, her eyes dulled and apathetic like a broken marionette again. "Yes, I am. My name is Lycoris." The child tugged at her dress and bowed a little like a genteel lady. Tonpa smirked wickedly when the child bowed, knowing the child can’t see his action. "Do you want a can of orange juice? I have a lot." The fat man asked when the child stood straight again. He does feel shocked and scare when he looked at the child's eyes. Because, even though he has seen many weird things in the Hunter Exam, he'd never seen anything like the child's eyes.

"Yes, I would like that." The child showed her palm, waiting to be given the said orange juice. Tonpa gave her a can of orange juice and held one in his hand. "Let's toast for our partake in this exam," Tonpa said and opened his can. The child followed his action and drank her can until someone ripped it from her hand. "Hey!" Tonpa shouted, irate that someone else interrupted his plan.

A young man with glasses was the one who took her can. She examined him and smile at him, her dull, lifeless eyes come back to life. "Hey!! What's wrong with you? You already know you orange juice has expired, right? Why did you give another to this child?!" The man half-shouted, half-asked. Tonpa flustered and sweat a lot. "Ah... I don't know. That is another can. A-anyway, I have other things to do." And he ran away.

The young man with glasses crouched down before her and asked. "Are you having stomachache? I saw you drink a little just now." The child nodded. "Yeah. Laxative drugs won't work on me." The young man looked perplexed at this. "Huh? If you know there's a drug in the juice, why did you drink it?" His other two friends walked to them.

"Hn... I just take it because I'm thirst at the moment." The child tilted her head a little to the side, indicating the child mulled over her answer. The man dumbfounded at the child's answer and stared at her stupefied. He startled when he saw the child's eyes and shook his head.

A young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair waved at her. "Hello. My name is Gon, Gon Freecs." The boy pointed to a teenager who was wearing a blue tabard and said. "This is Kurapika." And he pointed at the young man with glasses. "This is Leorio. What is your name?" The boy asked with a dazzling smile while his teenager friend waved at her. She mused, Hn... So this is Ging's son. Never thought I would meet him here. He has such a big potential. Dad would love him... And, he looks really nice like Ging.

"I'm Lycoris. Nice to meet you. Are you guys newbies too?" Lycoris asked while shook her hand with Gon. "Yeah. This is our first time. Would you like to go through the exam with us?" He asked again.

The child tilted her head and said. "Hn...That looks good. I don't want to be alone. Yeap! I will play with you guys. But I might leave you when the exam starts since I would love to pester my friend." The child answered spiritly. Kurapika watched the child, play? he asked in his mind. "Lycoris, how old are you?" Kurapika asked this time.

"Nine years old." The child answered earnestly. "Oh, I see. I didn't expect to meet anyone any younger than Gon, but here we are." Kurapika smiled at her while Leorio flabbergasted. Gon's eyes brighten at this and asked the child. "Lycoris, can you introduce us to your friend? I like to befriend with him." 

Suddenly, there's a bell ringing from the other side of the barrier wall. 

"My, my...♠ Looks like my little angel already made friends here, Illumi.♥ How about your brother?♣" Hisoka chuckled while shuffling his deck of card. In a dark shadowy side, stand a young man with very long, jet black hair, as well as large, black, pupil-less eyes. "Coris? Made a friend? Don't be silly. And, I don't think they will survive for long if they stay with your daughter. As for Kil, he will never make a friend. He will kill them for sure."

Hisoka closed his eyes but still shuffling his deck of card. "Oh...♦ You sound confident, Illumi.♠ I don't know what to think of your obsesses with your brother and my little one.♥"

"Ah... It won't do for Coris to have friends. You know what she is, right? And for Kil, an assassin doesn't need a friend. They will just hinder him. Also, don't say I obsess with them. I just care about them." Illumi replied tonelessly with a wicked grin adorning his flawless feature. 

Suddenly, there's a bell ringing from the other side of the barrier wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : I would love kudos and comments from you guys. :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child loves to annoy Illumi whenever and wherever he is.

Kringgg!!!

Suddenly, there's a bell ringing from the other side of the barrier wall. The rising barrier wall was the centre of everyone's attention at the moment until it was completely lifted, revealing a seemingly mouth-less man held a weird-looking bell.

“I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!” The seemingly mouth-less man who Lycoris assumed, the First Phase Examiner declared. All of the applicants stood facing the examiner, paying attention to what he wants to say. 

He advised with a stoic expression and a loud voice, reverberated across the underground passage. “A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you.” The examiner pointed a finger toward the elevator behind Lycoris. The child looked around, to see if anyone will give up before the exam. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the child, none of the applicants would want to give up at the moment.

He waited a few seconds before continued. “Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in the First Phase of the exam.” He turned around his body and continued walking forward like a robot toy. Everyone followed the examiner until he picked up the pace and started jogging but still on a sedated pace. Lycoris felt like they still walked because of her speed so she just walked beside Gon and his friends who were 

When everyone started jogging, the examiner informed them about the First Phase of the exam. “I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the First Phase examiner. I shall lead you to the exam’s Second Phase.” 

“Second Phase? What about First Phase?” Another bald dude who wears as ninja asked. His button number 294 is pinned on his left chest. “It has already commenced.” Satotz's answer made everyone confused. “You must follow me to the Second Phase. This is the First Phase of the exam.” Satotz explained, still expressionless 

“Follow you? That’s it?” The same bald dude asked with confusion lacing in his tone. “Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you will arrive. You need to follow me.” Satotz responded calmly while continued picked up the pace.

Hn... So, the First Phase consisted of physical and mental endurance? It doesn't entertain me at all. Maybe, I will find dad and Illumi to annoy them. The child grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked to the trio beside her. "Guys, I wanna speed up a bit. See you ahead." The child waved to them lightly and ran ahead.

"How does she doesn't sweat after ran two hours when she wears a dress and military boots?!" Leorio asked frustrated. 

"Maybe because she has some endurance training?" Gon chimed in with a smile.

"Her size and weight might also be connected to her physical endurance," Kurapika added.

Lycoris continued running forward while searching for Hisoka and Illumi. She discerned Illumi's bloodlust a bit before the exam started, but now she just senses her dad's aura. Maybe, they at the front? The child broke into a sprint until she noticed red hair with bubblegum pink-tinted on the tip. When the child's nearing them, she looked at the pincushion man beside Hisoka.

Hn... That's why I don't recognize his aura. He adjusted it a little while dad's concealing his aura completely. Is this training or test? They don't really expect they can hide their auras from me completely, do they? The child raised her right thin eyebrows and dashed to their side.

"Heyya, Dad, pincushion man." The child waved to them and looked straight to Gittarackur who was running beside Hisoka before moved to run with him. "Hey, Illumi. Is this you, Illumi?" The child whispered while poking at Gittarackur's side. Gittarackur turned his head at the child and smile creepily. "Ah... I already know your tactic, Illumi. It won't work on me." The child waved her hand lightly. "Why are you disguising like this? It looks really weird. Are you weirdo, Illumi?" The child teased blithely.

Hisoka let out chuckled a little and introduced the man. "Little angel, his name is Gittarackur and he is my friend♠. Don't tease him because he has a soft heart.♦" He warned the child. This made the child giggled softly more to herself. "Dad, since when you have any friends except me and Illumi. Also, you, Illumi. I don't like this appearance. You look like a real pincushion." Lycoris commented. And suddenly, she covered her cute mouth with her right palm. "Oh, I ask for your pardon. I didn't mean to hurt your soft heart, Gittarackur-san." The child giggled again and broke into a sprint, leaving both of them behind.

Hisoka continued chuckled behind his hand. He knew if Illumi can make an expression while wearing his disguised, he would already glower at the child. But, from what Hisoka knew, Illumi too, having trouble while using his Nen needle to make body alteration. Gittarackur still wearing his creepy smile but he moved away from Hisoka.

Lycoris jog up the stairs beside Satotz. Satotz looked at her a second before turned to look forward with his impassive expression. "Satotz-san, may I go up ahead?" The child asked with her soft voice monotonous. Satotz replied while continued looking forward, "Yes, you may. However, please wait at the entrance. You are not allowed to wander around."

The child beamed and sped up. "Yes!!" 

Lycoris mulled over what happened, Illumi is here but he is disguising now. Did he know his brother in this exam? If he knew, then he takes this exam to stalk his brother (?) or not. Maybe, he has to assassinate someone in this exam? That doesn't sound right since everyone in here weak. Hn... Or he just takes this exam to get the Hunter License. That does sound appropriate... Whatever.

She stopped and leaned her back on the wall when she arrived at the entrance. When Killua and Gon arrived and bickered about who faster, the child made her way to them. "I'm the fastest here! I'm the first person to reach the goal!" The child squealed in delight. 

Killua and Gon turned to look at her. "Eh, when did you arrive here?" Gon queried with intrigued. "Before anyone arrives here." The child answered smugly with her hand folded to her chest. "No. You don't play with us. So, either I or Gon is the winner." Killua interjected.

"Hey!!" Lycoris yelled and turned to Gon. "Gon, I'm playing with you, right?" Gon looked flabbergasted and Killua continued. "See. You don't play with us. When we..." Killua trailed off since the child walked away.

Ugh... Killua is such a jerk. How can Illumi love him? He should just love me alone. And here I am, want to have fun but this exam is so boring. It doesn't look fun like what dad said. The child continued to walk while sulking, never looking forward until she bumped into someone. "Hey!! Look where are you walking?" The child shouted, attaining everyone attention and stopped when she gaped at Hisoka.

"My, my...♣ Definitely a troublesome little angel.♥ Why don't you go away and play with your little friends?♣" Hisoka arms akimbo stood before her. "Hn... I don't want friends like them. Such a jerk. Are we even friends? We just met about four hours ago." Lycoris muttered with a pout adorning her angelic face. "Ah...♦ Is that so?♦ Why don't you follow with me if that the situation?♣" Hisoka invited with a smirk on his face. "With you, dad?" The child tilted her head to the left side. "Yes.♠ You can enjoy some 'view' of what will likely happen around me.♥" And Hisoka sauntered through examinees. Lycoris slumped and followed him, stood behind him when he stopped. 

I want to play with Killua and Gon but Killua's a jerk. Gon... Well, Gon looks like a nice person but who knows? It's better to follow dad, by extension Illumi. I can annoy them while they struggle to focus on the exam. Or not. The child thought when she saw Hisoka throw three cards each to the examiner and some weird aura man that she really sure are not human. Ughh... Dad doesn't look like he struggled at all. He looks like he's having fun. Yeap, definitely fun. The child corrected, deadpan.

"Dad, I want to go there, to look at what happened to the weird creature you killed just now." The child whispered softly and walked through examinees. She looked, crow-looking creatures were eating the man. Hn... It doesn't look tasty. Better eat later. Maybe, I'll found something that looks delicious. The child nodded to herself.

Satotz warned all of the applicants who passed about Numere Wetland but the child tuned him out. They start ran through the swamp with the fogs blurring their vision. After a few minutes running in the fog, she still continued followed Hisoka from behind and noticed a bunch of applicants circled around them. "Lycoris! Kurapika! Leorio! Killua said we need to speed up!!" Gon shouted from the front. The child pouted and not answering, she still was in a fit of the sulks. 

"Hey, dad. These people annoy me. Can I eat them?" The child asked with irritate tone, her face expressionless. Hisoka glanced at her from his sight and smirked. "I don't think they will taste tasty for tongue or suit for your placate.♦ You should wait more and eat later.♣ You might found ripe and delicious fruit to sate your hunger.♥" Hisoka sweet-talked to the child. "Fine." The child replied monotonously, her eyes dull and her hand dangled loosely beside her. 

Hisoka guided them to a forest glade without fogs. The child stepped to the side since she knew Hisoka just will play with them and would upset if she spoils his fun. She loves to annoy her dad but she doesn't like to see him sad or upset. He is her one and the only dad in the world and she loves him after all. They started circling with Hisoka stood in the middle elegantly while holding a card in his right hand. "I meant to hold off until the Second Phase, but the First Phase is unutterably boring.♠ So I thought I'd assist in the selection process...♦ and judge your acceptability.♣" Hisoka uttered provocatively, making the soon-to-die bunch charged to attack him in vain. Hisoka slaughtered them without a care in the world and the child still watching, uninterested with what her father will do with them. "A lesson before dying, gentlemen.♣ A true magician never runs out of tricks.♥" He said to the last soon-to-die man and threw a card to the back of his head. 

The child sat criss-cross and yawned, still indifference to what was happening. That is until Leorio jumped to Hisoka with Gon helping him, the child facepalmed. Who the hell in a sane mind would attack dad unaided? Leorio. Who the hell in a sane mind would go back to check on his friends? Gon. Ughh... Nice people are good but vexatious. The child commented with exasperate face.

The child walked away from them, knowing Hisoka would let go of them. After all, dad wouldn't want to eat tasty but unripe food. He might as well go out of his way to protect them, the child thought begrudging, envy with how Hisoka gives his attention to someone else. The child walked passed Satotz and leaned her back to one of the trees around them. She looked up when she sensed Killua's approaching her.

"Uh, hey." Killua greeted her with a nervous tone. The child looked at him with poker-faced. "Ah... Fine! I'm wrong just now at the tunnel's entrance, okay! Forgive me." He said the last sentence with a cloud of pink dust on his cheeks and looked away. The child grew a smile on her face. "Okay! You should tell me if you're the shy-type boy." The child slapped Killua's back. "Hey!! I'm not shy. Cut it out." Killua frowned at her while she giggled softly.

Killua glanced at the child before looked away, he asked curiously, "Hey, is there any reason why you take the Hunter Exam?" The boy looks rigid and anxious, worried his question might set the child off since the child seems easy to upset from his early experience. The child tilted her head, looking at the boy with her heterochromatic eyes, searching for something Killua don't know and replied nonchalantly, "Hn... I just followed my dad. I'm boring at home. Maybe. Or I just want to spend time with him. He always away from me with whatever work he has." The child pouted, her cheeks puffed as a hamster would like. "What about you? You look like someone who on running from his home." The child stated with a smug smile.

"Huh? How you seem like you know everything?" The boy narrowed his eyes and let out a tired sighed. "Well, I just take the exam for fun since everyone said the exam phases tend to be exceptionally difficult with the rate of rookies passing the exam is once every 3 years. My turn to question you now. Why did you guess I ran from home?" The boy tapped his right foot on the grass with his hand folded to his chest. 

Lycoris mock surprise, her hand covered her mouth with her eyes widen. "Oh, I didn't know we are playing question-on-question." Then she lowered her hand and said, "Nope. That's not a guess. That is a statement. I will never think that your parent will let you take the Hunter Exam. Your whole family is an assassin, it's not logical of them to allow you to take the exam. They would never let you be a hunter and you have no use for the Hunter License." The child explained with arms akimbo. "Now, it's my turn. Why did you run from your home?" The girl queried inquisitively, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Really? Why did you keep asking about my home?" The boy looked at the child and sighed again. "Fine. I just... Don't like it. I'm sicked with killing." The boy answered, uncertainty clearly in his tone. "So, who is your father? I don't see any albino beside you. Or is he not an albino?" The boy asked, his face composed but that does not extend to his tone. Lycoris opened her mouth before closing it back. Killua looks like he wanted to say something.

The giant gate or not so giant for Killua and Lycoris opened before them and there, sat two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : I would love kudos and comments from you guys. :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child meets with Netero for the first time and some reveal about Killua's family.

The gate before Lycoris opened, revealing two examiners. The woman examiner ties the back of her hair into 5 top knots and wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside daisy duke denim shorts while the guy examiner is a hulking figure with a large potbelly.

“Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?” The woman examiner asked. After everyone filled up the courtyard, she introduced, “Welcome. I’m Menchi, the Second Phase examiner.” The guy examiner behind her continued, “And I’m Buhara, the other examiner.” There’s a loud growled coming from Buhara’s potbelly so Menchi said, “You must be hungry.” Buhara looked glum and replied, “I’m starving…”

“There you have it. Phase Two will involve… Cooking!” Menchi pointed a finger with a grin on her face. She excited to play with us, Lycoris noted. Commotions and objections coming from applicants after exam task was revealed which the child tuned out and sauntered to her dad, wanting nothing more than to sleep on him for that moment. She bumped with Hisoka's back and snuggled contently. "Dad, I'm sleepy... The exam is so boring that I worry I can pass with my eyes closed." The child mumbled behind Hisoka with a tired voice.

Hisoka glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Why don't you find a comfortable place and take a nap?♦" Hisoka suggested seductively with his eyes gleaming aureate. His bloodlust leaking from his body slowly and smoothly, subtle and faint for everyone there excepted for Menchi and the child who was wandering around to find an ideal place to take her nap. She leaned her back on a table with cooking utensil on it and closed her eyes, immediately walked into an ichor wonderland.

After a while, the child sensed someone approaching her but she still continuing her nap until that someone stood before her. She instantly snapped open her eyes, observing Killua who startled and walked back a few steps. He shook his head and frowned at her. "Where is your ingredient for cooking?" Then, the child blinked blearily at him and yawned. She took a view around her and smirked mischievously at the boy. "Hn... I'm estimating no one will pass. So, there's no need for me to make an effort. After all, everyone just roasted the pig and present to the examiners. Was that even what they instructed us? I guessing not, seeing as no one has ever passed." The child pointed the fact out that leaving Killua speechless.

"Huh... Then, no one will pass this year exam?" Killua asked sceptically, take note of every expression the child makes. Lycoris grinned cheekily, her eyes shining roguish and shook her head at Killua's question. Gon and his friends watched the conversation from the side with a quizzical look adorning their face, asking every question they have to the child.

“That was so much food, I’m stuffed!” Buhara exclaimed while patting his potbelly, looking satiate.

“Yeah, I’m stuffed, too. Therefore, no one passes. We’re finished here!” Menchi continued while closing her eyes, annoyed. There’re complains from applicants, but Lycoris just couldn’t care. She already feels boring with the exam so she just sat on the ground and leaned on the stove.

“That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant.” Announced someone from airship above them. Suddenly, there’s someone who jumped from the airship, blew a cloud of dust when landing on the ground. He had a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. He wears a traditional man's kimono and a pair of geta with one tooth.

“The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He’s in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero.” Menchi introduced. Hn... This old geezer is strong but still not strong enough. However, I might have to make half effort to defeat him. That's a no go so I need to start training more. Maybe. The child noted mentally before sighed tiredly.  Another work to add to the collection now.

“Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there’s an issue, like now." The old geezer humbly corrected. "So, Menchi-kun…” He called, an air of seriousness surrounding him. Though he still looks funny, the child giggled softly.

“Yes, sir.” Menchi answered seriously with her back straight.

“You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?” Netero asked a rhetorical question expressionless.

“No, sir… I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam hard than necessary.” Menchi answer honestly, expression of regret decorating her face.

“In other words, you’re aware that this exam is unacceptable,” Netero stated, declaring Menchi's words.

“Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I’m unqualified to become an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!” Menchi pleaded.

“But it will be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice,” Netero replied, his face has a hint of mischief.

“I apologize...” Menchi bowed a little.

“Very well. How about this? I’d like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I’m certain that will help the applicants to accept the result.” Netero suggested while eyeing Menchi's chest a second before shifting his gaze to her eyes. Hn... Pervert old geezer. Why is my world surround by perverts? Dad's already sadomasochistic plus paedophile. Feitan is a sadist while Illumi is a possessive. And now this pervert old geezer. The child facepalmed mentally and literally. 

“That’s true… Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs! Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half with your airship?” Menchi requested excitedly.

“Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you’re doing. Certainly, I can.” Netero agreed in a fraction of second.

And now, here they are, watching into the ravine at the Mt. Split-in-Half. Lycoris sat criss-cross beside Killua, observing his expression obscurely. She does found Killua intrigues her with every his action. Gon, too, but just because of his big potential and Hisoka's attention to him. About Kurapika and Leorio, she couldn't make herself socializes with them since she doesn't found anything entertainment about them.

This time, their exam task does look fun. They need to take Spider Eagles' eggs from spider's web in the ravine and boil the egg. Everyone jumped into the ravine excepted Lycoris and a few other people. The child just looked forward, stood motionless with her heterochromatic eyes dull and soulless. Netero walked to beside her and asked, "Why you don't jump?"

The child still motionless, like waiting for something to come. "Hn... I will do that when I want." The child answered monotonously and turned her head at Netero, looking at him with eerily blank eyes. Netero frowned at this, he felt he should put his guard up around the child. When Gon shouted, "Now!", the child eventually jumped into the ravine, taking an egg and falling with other applicants and was lifted up by updraft. 

The child giggled with her friends when Netero looked back at her. He mused, Oh... We have a lot of promising candidates this year. And I can't even lower my guard around one of them. I need to look into her file later. That said, I'd never sense her presence until I'm in her range. That is not Zetsu, that is something else. He narrowed his eyes while watching the child from afar.

"I thought you scare just now because you don't jump with us. I didn't expect you would jump when we let go the web." Killua commented casually to the child. He glanced at her from the corner of his sight. Lycoris who still don't eat her boiled egg blinked at Killua. "That just shows how brilliance I am." The child smirked smugly at this, proud leaking from her. Then, she put her boiled egg in Killua's hand and smiled carefree at him. "You can eat this boiled egg. I don't like it."

"Huh?" Killua shocked while Kurapika asked, "Why you don't like it, Lycoris? You should try this. There's a reason why it's called 'dream egg'. It's delicious." He informed the child offhand while eating his boiled egg. Lycoris tilted her head slightly and put her finger under her chin, thinking before replied, "Nope. I can't eat now. I have my schedule(?) to eat." She beamed at them and turned away.

After finished eating, all of the applicants boarded into the airship. They stood in room before Netero and the green bean-looking man. Netero introduced himself again but formally this time while the green bean-looking man, Beans explained about when they will arrive the Third Phase and what they can do before that on the airship. Lycoris just tuned everything out and started doze off, leaning her head on Gon's side.

“Yosh, Gon, Coris! Let’s explore the airship!” Killua exclaimed with excitement in his tone.

“Yeah!” Gon replied with the same enthusiasm. "But, Lycoris looks sleepy..." The boy whispered loudly to Killua and held the child's shoulder before asked, "Lycoris, do you want to go with us? We want to explore the airship." The boy spoke while brimming with energy. The child immediately opened her eyes and stood straightly. "Of course, I want! That's my main purpose for taking this exam!" The child answered eagerly, thrilled at the idea of exploring with the boys. She rushed out of the room, leaving the boys behind while cackling like a maniac.

The boys eat a chicken drumstick while the child just twiddled with her strands of wavy snowy hair. They sat on a bench before a large horizontal window in the airship, enjoying the view it provided after their entertainment while exploring the airship. “Hey, I was wondering…” Gon started saying, breaking the silence before them. Killua hummed while Lycoris continued twisting her strands, indifferent to Gon's effort.

“Where are your mom and your dad, Killua?” Gon asked curiously.

“Hmm… They’re alive. Probably.” Killua was unconcerned with his answer and continued eating.

“What do they do?” Gon asked again.

“They’re assassins.” Killua voice was devoid of anything.

“Huh? Both of them?” Gon looks confused and shocked. Lycoris giggled while Killua laughed at his reaction then exclaimed, “That’s your first reaction? You are a riot!”

“Huh?” Gon was puzzled by their behaviour.

“You’re the first person who’s ever responded seriously.” Killua claimed. Gon looked at Lycoris and then asked, “Lycoris?” Lycoris tilted her head to the side and said nonchalantly, "I already know who he is when I first saw him. It's not a secret, his family is infamous in the underworld." 

“What makes you give that reaction?” Killua asked Gon.

“It’s just a hunch.” Gon replied while Lycoris smiled a little. Ging also has a great hunch, the child thought.

“That’s weird… People only like me because they can’t tell whether I’m serious” Killua said. Gon hummed in reply while Lycoris watched the view. It intrigued her how can they look so breathtaking while the resident of this world is worst.

“I’m from a family of assassins. So, they’re all assassins. And my family has high hopes for me… But I can’t stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them, I wanted to decide my future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin.” Killua complained while Gon laughed. The child mused on his word. Hn... Well, it's Kikyo. What do you expect from her?

Killua continued, “Horrible parents, right? Naturally, their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So, I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother on the side, and ran away from home. I’m sure they’re out for blood now. But if they find me, I’ll send them packing. When I become a Hunter, I’ll start by capturing my family. I’m sure they’re worth some hefty bounties…” Killua was radiant with his imagination while Gon continued laughs.

"What about you, Coris? You know about us but we don't know anything about you except your name and age." They shifted to face her. The child grinned mischievously, her heterochromatic eyes gleaming at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : I would love kudos and comments from you guys. :>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child reveals something about her to the boys and they play a game with Netero.

The child grinned mischievously, her heterochromatic eyes gleaming at them. "What about me, hn?" The child repeated mindlessly with a bandaged point finger on her chin and adorably tilted her head. "I have a big happy family with a father, big brothers and big sisters. I have a mother but I don't know where she is." The child smiled innocently while playing with her strands of snowy hair.

"What does your father do?" Killua queried interest. Hn... I see. I already know what his family do but he doesn't know what my family do. He has the right to be curious about me but I can choose to answer him or not. The child snickered mentally.

"He babysits me." The child cackled at their expression. Both of them facepalmed at her answer but all of a sudden they felt bloodlust from the corner lane. Of course, the child already knew who they are which is why she doesn't feel shocked. She just felt perplexed as she can't see any reason for them to do this. Maybe he wants to play? The child grinned at the thought.

Then, Netero walked from the other side calmly. Gon looked confused while Killua annoyed at the whole situation. “You’re pretty fast for an old man,” Killua uttered irritatedly.

“That little trick? I barely moved.” Netero responded nonchalantly.

“What do you want? You don’t have to do anything until the last phase, right?” Killua question monotonously.

“No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask you the three of you… Any impression on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?” Netero asked them casually.

“Uh-huh! It’s fun! And there haven’t been any of the written exams I was dreading.” Was what Gon answered, bright with a smile adorning his face.

“I’m disappointed… I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?” Killua looks more annoyed than disappointed, Lycoris noted. Netero still composed and turned his gaze to the snowy hair child.

"Hn... No comment." The child answered with a soft voice serenely while smiling a smile that doesn't reach her distinctive eyes at Netero. This might be an evaluation for the Final Phase of the exam. It's better if I don't answer anything for his analysis. It won't do if I'm disqualified before I even have fun. The child sighed mentally while continued smiling at Netero. Her smile was so fake that it made Netero uneasy to see a child already doing that.

Killua stared at the child for a moment before turned his back to Netero. “Let’s go, Gon! Coris!” Killua shouted, earning everyone attention.

“Now, wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?” Netero asked tactfully. Hn... I already predicted this. I don't know if dad cares about me playing a game with this old geezer. He might be just sulking because he can't play too. The child giggled amusedly at her thought.

“A game?” Gon looked at Netero.

“If you’re able to defeat me, I shall let you be a Hunters!” Netero answered with a grin.

“Really? I’ll play it!” Gon said enthusiasm.

“How about it, eh?” Netero looked at both Killua and Lycoris and smiled cheekily. The child shrugged carefreely, her cute face showing nothing beside apathy. "Why not? I could warm up before the Third Phase. Perhaps." The child dropped the smile and grinned slyly.

After that, they walked into a cushioned room with little circular windows lined up on the wall. Netero unfastened his white kimono and just wore a black tank top with grey sweatpants. “Now, I’ll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe that we are scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you 9 hours. You’re free to attack me however you’d like. I won’t touch you.” Netero said while spinning the ball on his tip point finger.

“We just have to take the ball?” Killua asked frankly, confirming Netero's rules.

“Yeah,” Netero answered.

“Then, I’ll go first,” Killua claimed and stepped forward before started circling Netero. Of course, he uses the Rhythm Echo, assassination technique! The child thought exasperatedly. She leaned her back on the wall and closed her eyes. No use in watching their game. Even after ten years, they won't get the ball from the old geezer. There're reasons why he was and still chairman even he's old. Now, how do I play with him, hn? It wouldn't do to use Nen before them for we aren't allowed to show our trick before the game even begin. Quoted from dad when we were sparring.

Gon tapped softly on the child's shoulder. "Lycoris, it's your turn now. Or do you wanna pass?" The child blinked once at him before nodded. She pushed herself from the wall and strolled forward idly and stood before Netero six feet. Netero still spinning the ball at his tip point finger and bent his left leg, though Lycoris can see he tensed a bit. "Hn... Old geezer, you might want to be serious with me. There's no point playing if you restrict yourself too much. Not fun." The child commented with an easy-going manner, arms akimbo.

Netero laughed lightly. "That's not fair, won't it?" The child lifted her shoulders in a dismissive shrug and swept her long snowy hair back. "I won't hold back, old geezer." She launched from her place, her snowy hair swayed behind her bewitching. She kicked Netero's left leg with her military boot, powerful and somersaulted backwards. Netero stepped back but caught off guard. He expected the child to do something excessive like using her Nen ability but he underestimated her. The child landed on Netero's head and took the ball from his left hand. Everyone in the room dumbstruck a moment and the child jumped to the floor, landing gracefully and smoothly like a cat.

Netero observed the child in front of him, studying her petite and delicate-looking form. I expected her to use some tricks or her Nen ability, like her cunning father. I didn't expect her to just take the ball when she caught me off guard. And for that, I compliment her. We definitely need to keep an eye on her or we might hit by a hurricane in the future without knowing even a reason.

"There you go." The child threw the ball at Netero effortlessly and frowned her angelic face at him, her cute pout ever-present. "Hey! Don't you think you're too relaxed?! That doesn't feel like a game at all!" Netero laughed at her outburst while the boys stay speechless. The child huffed a breath at him and walked away, leaned on the doorframe with her hand folded to her chest. "Well, I still wanna play for the next phase, so don't make me a hunter yet. I don't even warm-up!"

Netero continued laughing and watched the child amusedly. The child turned her sight to the boys and said, "I'm done here, so I wanna go play around. Maybe even pestering my friend or dad. Therefore, kick his ass before the Third Phase." The child pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Netero before waved lightly to the boys.

She roamed around the airship in a short time, already sensing Hisoka and Illumi aura before walked into a dark room and switched on the lamp. Hisoka was building a five-story tower of cards while Illumi was twisting his needle in his finger across the wall from Hisoka. The child sighed tiredly before walking toward Hisoka and sat in his laps. "Dad, are you gonna play the cards until we arrive in the Third Phase?" The child blinked her heterochromatic eyes at Hisoka.

"Why, yes angel~♥ If you don't want to play cards, you can go to Illumi.♠ Maybe you can braid his long silky hair.♦" Hisoka grinned amusedly while Illumi narrowed his eyes. The child yawned softly and snuggled on Hisoka's fit body. "Not really. I think I just want to sleep now." Her long snowy hair pooled around them like a warm blanket. Hisoka tapped his tower of card lightly, making them collapsed like a sudden failure of an institution. Then, he started combing his finger through her snowy hair and hugged her firmly to his chest.

Hisoka portrays himself as entirely self-serving, self-absorbed, and selfish; he does whatever he likes as long as it pleases him in some way. But he has a treasure that he acknowledges he cherishes ever since he found it, his biological daughter. He never thought about having a child but he confirmed if he ever has one, he would kill them regardless. Somehow or other, he can't kill Lycoris the first time they met. The five years old child grinned Cheshire cat at him and hugged him without any fear or displeasure for him with her eyes twinkled in happiness. He would love sparring with her but he never wants to fight the child until death. He always sees himself in the child insatiable love for spilling the blood of powerful fighters in combat and the child's right eyes. Maybe the child will be the death for him by fair means or foul.

“Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?” Menchi pushed her body forward from her place and looks giddy. She just finished eating in the dining room.

“You mean to pass the exam?” Buhara asked back, still eating his share of meals.

“Yeap. This year, we have an impressive group. Though, I did fail them all at one point…” Menchi answered.

“But, doesn’t it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?” Buhara asked again.

“That’s true… But didn’t you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on. What do you think, Satotz?” Menchi shifted her sight at Satotz this time.

Satotz just finished eating his fare, put the knife and fork graciously before answered, “Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year.”

“Ha! So, you agree? I think #294 has a good shot.” Menchi claimed.

“I’m partial to #99,” Satotz replied.

“He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat. What do you think, Buhara?” Menchi commented and looked toward Buhara.

“Well… He isn’t a rookie, but #44 is the one I favour. I’m sure you noticed, but when #255 was throwing a fit, it was #44 who was really on the verge of killing someone.” Buhara answered honestly.

“I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn’t you realize? He was already that way from the first moment we appeared.” Menchi scowled.

“Really?” Buhara puzzled.

Menchi folded her hand and explained.“Yeah, that’s the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me.” 

“I had a similar experience. He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him. However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger. As Hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in awhile, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts.” Satotz said as a matter of fact with a stoic face.

“Hey, did you two notice the child with bandages? She wore a coal-black tent dress.” Buhara asked.

Menchi huffed a breath and grumbled, “Yeah, she doesn't even try to catch a pig. She slept at our exam site. You know, sleep!”

Buhara looked serious for the first time since they aboard on the ship and he said, “When Chairman jumped from the airship, she never bat an eyelash to see who. She just continued to sleep. It's like she doesn't care who he is. She is the same as #44 but I think she's more deadly as she doesn't care about the chairman.”

Satotz expression was stoic for a moment before he said, “Chairman Netero has already heavily monitored on her since she started Phase One because he feels the child is dangerous to us. He wants to evaluate the child strength, maybe, that's why he stay in the airship with us.”

“If she fights with #44, what will happen?” Menchi asked. The silence stretched after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : I would love kudos and comments from you guys. :>


End file.
